


Something Stolen

by ArcanaStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaStories/pseuds/ArcanaStories
Summary: Ever since stealing a kiss from you at Mazelinka’s, Julian hasn’t been able to get you out of his head. When you go back to check on your shop a few days later, you find him waiting there for you.





	Something Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

“So we meet again, Shopkeep.”

You jumped at the sound of a voice.  _His_ voice. You hadn’t seen or heard from him in a few days. Not since you’d left Mazelinka’s house a few days before.

You slowly turned around to see him leaning against a wall, smiling at you with his signature, unbearable smirk. 

“Julian,” you replied evenly, trying to hide your surprise.

“Now, I know I said I wouldn’t be back,” Julian said. “But it seems a certain attractive shopkeep has surprisingly deft fingers.”

You flashed back to when he’d given you the key back for your shop. You’d slipped it back into his pocket when he wasn’t paying attention, figuring it would give him one more safe place to hide from the guards.

“I just wanted to–”

You were cut off as Julian moved away from the wall, tapping one leather-clad finger against your lips.

“Shhh,” Julian replied with a chuckle. “I’m just here to return what I stole.”

Your eyes went wide as his hand slid under your chin as he tilted your head up and leaned down, lips pressing eagerly against your own.

You melted into the kiss, arms winding up around Julian’s neck. You lost yourself in the warmth of his arms, a soft groan escaping you. You felt his tongue brushing against your lips, politely asking for permission. You quite happily granted it. He tasted smokey and warm. A bit bitter, like the coffee he adored so much.

Julian gently pushed you up against the wall, pulling back to breathe.

You panted softly, figuring out what he’d meant. He had stolen a kiss from you, when you’d fed him the soup at Mazelinka’s. 

“Remind me to let you steal from me more often,” you laughed breathlessly.

Julian chuckled softly, running a hand through your hair, “How far are you alright with this going?”

You bit your lip, only one answer coming to mind, “As far as you’re willing to take it.”

Julian nodded a bit as his eye lit up, hands moving up to free him from his cape and overcoat, “If you change your mind, Shopkeep, let me know.”

Once he was wearing just his white undershirt, he grinned wolfishly and leaned down, kissing you again. His fingers slid under your shirt, teasing your skin. It took moments for you to allow him to raise your arms and remove your shirt, leaving you bare from the waist up.

Julian leaned down to trail kisses down your throat, his leather-clad thumbs rubbing teasing circles around your nipples.

“Julian,” you gasped softly as you slid a hand into his hair, tilting your head to allow him better access.

“What do you want, Shopkeep?” he teased, then ran his tongue up the side of your neck.

“You,” you breathed, hands moving to fumble with his belt.

Julian smirked a bit, gently reaching down to stop your fumbling hands. He kneeled down, ridding you of your pants.

“Hands against the wall,” Julian ordered.

You quickly moved to obey, turning yourself around and putting your hands against the wall.

Julian grinned and pulled his glove from his branded hand, sliding his finger inside of you and thrusting slowly.

“Oh Gods,” you mumbled softly, shifting your legs to give him better access.

It wasn’t long before Julian added another finger, then a third, stretching you carefully.

“Julian,” you whimpered, desperate under the onslaught of those long, skilled surgeon’s fingers, “H… hurry up.”

He chuckled softly, eyes dancing as he watched you come apart, “I’m… not exactly small. I want to make sure you’re well prepared.”

You groaned in response, closing your eyes and resting your forehead on the wall. You did your best to hold still as his long fingers caressed the sweetest places, sending sparks of pleasure up your spine. But soon you found yourself matching his torturous pace, pressing yourself back onto his fingers.

“There we go,” Julian murmured, pulling his fingers away and standing up.

You heard him fumble with his own clothing and felt him press against your back, then paused.

“Are you still alright with this?” Julian asked softly.

“Yes,” you replied, glancing over your shoulder at him.

Your cheeks turned bright red as you felt him slide inside, surging slowly forward until you were full. His cheeks were flushed and his eye nearly black with lust, his breaths coming in labored panting.

You squirmed slightly as he allowed you to adjust, suddenly very happy he’d spent so long preparing you.

Julian waited until you pressed your hips back against him, then started thrusting, small noises of pleasure falling from his lips.

You gasped, eyes rolling and then fluttering closed in pleasure. His hands slid onto your hips to hold you still: one clad in leather, the other bare.

“Julian,” you breathed softly, forehead pressing against the cool wall. You couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been wanting to do this as long as you had.

“Yes?”

“More,” you begged softly, “Faster. Harder.”

Julian let out a breathless chuckle, then picked up the pace just slightly. Teasingly. “So you want me to  _really_  fuck you, Shopkeep?”

“Yes!” you gasped out, “Gods yes.”

Julian picked up the pace, his hips snapping against yours roughly, making you cry out in pleasure. 

He went so deep and stretched you more than you were used to, hitting places inside you that your fingers would never reach. Every stroke of his cock made the fire inside you blaze higher.

“I’m close,” you gasped out, trying to warn him.

“So am I,” Julian grunted, his fingers tightening on your hips.

It took a few more seconds for you to topple over the edge with a cry of your lover’s name.

He pounded into you a few more times, fucking you through your orgasm. After a few more moments, he let himself go, spilling deep inside of you with a loud groan of your name.

He stayed where he was for a few moments, catching his breath, then pulled out and fixed his pants. He gently turned you around and pulled you into his arms, kissing you gently this time. Sweetly. Almost lazily.

“Want… want to come sleep in my bed?” you asked softly as you pulled back from the kiss, melting into the feeling of his arms around you. “I can tell the Countess that I get more done here than in the palace. Try to spend my nights here.”

Julian smiled crookedly down at you, “Yes. Somehow, I don’t think I’ll have any problems sleeping tonight.”

You laughed softly, running a hand across his cheek, “Of course, you’ll have to come back tomorrow night.”

“Oh?” Julian asked, arching an eyebrow as a smirk played on his lips. “And why is that?”

You took Julian’s hand, leading him to your bed so the two of you could sleep.

“Because you have another stolen kiss to return.”


End file.
